thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Orca (episode)
This article is about an episode of The Deep animated series. For the submarine, see Dark Orca. "The Dark Orca" is the second episode of the first season of the animated series. Synopsis: "The Dark Orca pirates attack! They believe the Nektons have a rare treasure aboard their sub. To escape, Kaiko must guide the Aronnax through an erupting, undersea volcano! But can the sub survive?" Plot Somewhere at sea a ship recovers a treasure but is attacked by an unknown submarine which drags it beneath the surface, the captian escapes calling it the Dark Orca. On the Aronaxx, Will has been studying the Lemurian scroll so tenaciously (much to the rest of the families annoyance). Unable to find a match to any of the symbols on the scroll Will decides to pay former friend named Dolos to translate them for him (though Will doesn't want Dolos to know where he got them from) so the Nektons take the Jetboat to the place known as the floating market. Unaware that the crew of the Dark Orca are also at the market the Nektons search for Dolos, A member of the Orca's pirate crew named Danny Boy tries to steal Ant's fish backpack (the Jorange as Ant calls it) but is stopped by Will, Recognizing them the Orca's pirate captian Hammerhead tells his crew to find out why the Nektons are at the market. When the Nektons find Dolos he is only able to translate tow symbols, the first meaning "gateway" and the other "wet fire" or lava. While heading back the Nektons are ambushed by the pirates and forced to split up. After escaping they return to the Aronaxx, but Dolos tells Hammerhead why the Nektons came to him. Based on the age of the symbol Will deduces the "gateway" to be at the site of a volcano that was once above sea level during an ice age. Upon arriving at the site Will and Kaiko take the Rover to investigate where they find a stone structure and a cave leading to a large Lumerian symbol, however the Dark Orca attacks the Aronaxx with grappling cables and sends out divers to capture it. Ant takes the White Knight out to cut the Aronaxx free but is attacked by the divers but is saved by the Rover. The Nektons attempt to flee but one of the grappling cables damages the prop reducing their speed. Unable to go back the Nektons decide to move through the volcano knowing that the pirates wouldn't follow through an eruption. The hull is able to withstand the heat and the Nektons escape while Hammerhead is forced to fall back. The pirates investigate the site finding no treasure Hammerhead believes the Nektons have already taken it and vows to capture it. On the Aronaxx Ant discovers that the scroll opens up and reveals the same symbol found in the cave, after examining it Will believes they will find more in the ocean. Trivia * This is the only time Mad Madeline doesn't appear in an episode that features Hammerhead's pirates. She would later appear in Episode 7, "Captured". Category:Season 1 episodes